Golf is a game in which a player using special clubs attempts to sink a ball with as few strokes as possible into each of the nine to eighteen successive holes on a golf course.
The origins of golf are uncertain and hotly debated. However, it is generally accepted that modern golf developed in Scotland during the Middle Ages. The game did not find international popularity until the late 19th century, when it spread into the rest of the United Kingdom and then to the British Empire and the United States.
The modern game of golf is generally considered to be a Scottish invention. Today golf is a big business and widely popular sport. Golfers spend hours upon hours of training. The goal of this golf training apparatus is to assist anyone from the novice golfer to the advanced golfer to achieve the level of a professional golfer.